


Safe.

by cyphx



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), No Spoilers, One Shot, Other, This is so soft, short and sweet~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyphx/pseuds/cyphx
Summary: Asra has to leave on another journey.





	Safe.

When Asra tells you he has to leave again, something feels different. He usually has an air of seriousness when he leaves, but you get the sense that this time he might be gone for longer than usual. In the days leading up to his departure, Asra hardly leaves your side. At first, you don’t notice the way he always seems to be within arm's reach or how often he pulls you close when you’re alone. 

People come and go from the shop, but even when Asra has to be as far away as the next room you can still feel his magic clinging to you; keeping you close. You can’t help but wonder what his mission is about, but you doubt he would tell you if you asked. Asra rarely tells you about his journeys, and you’re pretty sure when he does tell you about them, he only speaks of the good things. It’s because he doesn’t want you to worry, you tell yourself, but your heart feels heavy when you think about him carrying the burden on his own. 

On the morning Asra is supposed to leave, you wake up first. Normally you sleep late, but you want to do something for him before he leaves. You creep out of bed, careful not to wake him, and head down to the bakery to get a fresh loaf of pumpkin bread for Asra to take with him. I heard he’s heading out today, the Baker says as he hands you the loaf of bread wrapped in paper. 

All you can say is “Yeah,” and give him a sad smile. 

When you get back Asra is still laying in bed with his eyes closed, but you know better. You climb into bed behind him and wrap your arms around his waist, pulling him close and breathing in the smell of his hair.

“Where’d you go?” Asra asks, his honey voice thick with sleep. 

“Just down to the bakery, I wanted to get you something to eat,” you say, pressing light kisses against his shoulder. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Asra sighs contently.

“I wanted to,” You bury your face in his shoulder and pepper more kisses along his neck. Asra exhales softly as he turns to face you, pulling you in for a chaste kiss.

He says thank you, you just kiss him again. You lay there together for a while, just kissing. It’s sweet, innocent, and as the sun streams in through the window you never want it to end. Asra slips his arms around your waist and pulls you on top of him. 

“Oh, hi,” You say, feigning surprise. 

“Hi, come here often?” Asra asks, planting kisses along your jaw and neck in between his words. You let your head tilt to the side as he kisses you, and you can’t help chuckling at his awful line.

“I live here,” You tease back. 

“What a coincidence,” He moves to the other side of your neck and trails kisses back up to your mouth, “So do I.” 

“I guess,” You start, “That makes us roommates.” Asra smiles as he kisses you again, and laughs when you break apart. 

“Best roommate I’ve ever had,” His amethyst eyes are sparkling as he looks up at you. Asra brings his hand up to cup your face, brushing his thumb over your cheekbone. He sighs, and he doesn’t have to say anything for you to know what it means. _I have to go._

You watch Asra as he dresses, and slowly gathers that last few things he needs for his journey. He moves around the room, his aura gloomy and dull, but he gives you a grateful smile as you give him the bread. It doesn’t quite reach his eyes. He goes to put on his scarf when you stop him. 

“Wait.” You want to show him something. 

Asra stop, and quirks an eyebrow. You lay your hand on his chest, where his skin is exposed by the deep V of his shirt. Right over his heart. 

You close your eyes and take a centering breath. You visualize the sigil in your mind, it’s not one that he taught you but one you came up with on your own. Asra gasps as the spot under your hand grows warm, you take your hand away and the sigil is there illuminated in pink light on his skin. Asra looks down at it in wonder as the light slowly fades, leaving his chest looking as perfect as it did before. 

“That’s not one of mine,” He says, eyes finding yours. 

“No, it’s not.” 

“What does it mean?” Asra looks at you with adoration and pride. 

“Safe,” You say, blushing a little. 

“Well, I guess I have nothing to worry about then.” He takes your face in his hands and kisses your forehead. Scarf on, and his bag over his shoulder Asra turns for one last look at you. 

“Don’t keep me waiting too long,” You tease from the doorway leading to the back room.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Asra winks at you. 

And then he’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed~~
> 
> Sorry if it felt a little weird I just started playing this game like 9 days ago but it's already consumed my every waking thought!


End file.
